Petit frère (suite)
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Frolo est mort, il y a huit ans, mais une agréable surprise attendent le Sonneur de cloches et la Belle Esmeralda!
1. Chapitre 7: Dispute

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 7ème chapitre que pas mal de monde attendait, je crois! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7: Dispute

Ce qu'Esmeraldo n'a pas vu dans sa vision est la présence d'une cage cachée quelque part dans la roulotte. Et qu'à l'intérieur se trouve un homme.

Bien qu'il soit allongé sur le flanc, il est facile de deviner que cet homme est grand et fort amaigri. Ses yeux sont clos alors que ses cheveux noirs sont complètement ébouriffés. Il est vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon noir, à son torse on remarque le dessin d'un soleil, mais ce qui frappe au premier abord n'est pas l'air misérable du captif, mais les chaînes qui le retiennent au niveau des poignets et des chevilles.

Son nom est Ruben°, il était le Chef des Gitans avant Clopin, mais avait disparu peu après la mort de Rubis, son épouse. Seul Clopin savait pourquoi Ruben lui avait confié Esmeralda, mais en ne voyant pas son ami revenir au pays après une année de recherche, son assurance se transforma en inquiétude.

Aujourd'hui encore, après 15 nouvelles années sans nouvelles, Clopin avait du s'y résoudre. Ruben était sûrement mort.

D'ailleurs, le Gitan était le seul à savoir que Ruben n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Pourquoi, lors de leur représentation lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Ruben était-il surnommé ''L'Homme-Soleil'' ?

Oui, il était un excellent cracheur de feu, mais ce que personne ne sait est que le captif contrôle l'élément qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil! Mais ce fait n'est connu que de Clopin et de Clopin seul.

Même la mère d'Esmeralda et d'Esmeraldo ne l'a jamais su et pourtant Dieu est témoin combien elle était d'une curiosité aussi grande que le monde. Elle usait de toutes les astuces inimaginables pour satisfaire sa curiosité, mais jamais Ruben n'avait cédé.

C'est cette curiosité qui avait séduit Ruben. Clopin se souviendrait toute sa vie de la rencontre entre les deux jeunes gens.

* * *

Le cirque de Saroush fait fureur à Paris depuis leur arrivée il y a trois mois, mais Phebus et Esmeraldo ne sont pas à l'aise depuis l'arrivée des saltimbanques. Le premier reçoit plusieurs plaintes pour vol de bijoux et/ou de bourses sans que les victimes n'aient pu voir le(s) voleur(s) alors que le second voit d'un très mauvais œil les visites de Quasimodo à Madeleine après que cette dernière l'ait vu un soir où il était absent.

La Muraille lui avait tout raconté sans oublier le moindre moment. Soumis°° à ses émotions l'adolescent avait déployé des trésors de self-contrôle pour ne pas montrer à Quasimodo sa jalousie lorsqu'ils se voyaient.

En vain car La Rocaille avait rapporté à Quasimodo les espionnages d'Esmeraldo lors de ses rendez-vous avec Madeleine. Le sonneur de cloches n'avait pas aimé apprendre que son ami les espionnait Madeleine et lui tout comme il trouve injuste les propos méchants du jeune garçon comme quoi Madeleine n'est pas quelqu'un de merveilleux, mais de dangereuse.

Le soir même les deux amis s'étaient violemment disputés sous le regard attristé des trois gargouille après que La Volière ait expliqué à La Rocaille sa bêtise.

Sans demander son reste, Esmeraldo avait quitté la Cathédrale, se rendant chez sa sœur qui avait tout de suite senti qu'il y avait un problème.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Quasi'.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation. Esmeralda n'a pas besoin que son frère s'explique car Zéphyr lui avait apprit que le comportement de son oncle maternel change lorsqu'il croise la jeune Madeleine.

S'asseyant près de son frère, la femme de Phebus l'enlace tendrement, posant la tête de son petit frère contre son sein, sa main gauche lui caressant les cheveux.

Se laissant aller aux caresses de son aînée, Esmeraldo ferme les yeux, toute colère envolée. Rapidement,il tombe dans le sommeil avec dans le cœur la crainte qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Quasimodo...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

°Sa signification m'a beaucoup surprise, mais pourquoi pas, après tout? Elle signifie «C'est un fils!».

°°Par 'Soumis', j'entends que Esmeraldo est quelqu'un qui est entier avec ses émotions! Qui ne sait pas mentir et encore moins caché ce qu'il ressent!


	2. Chapitre 8: La Merveilleuse (1ère partie

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 8ème chapitre que pas mal de monde attendait, je crois! Ceci n'est que la première partie car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je profite de ma petite note pour vous apprendre que j'ai modifié une petite chose dans le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'elle sera plus convaincante que la première version!  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8: La Merveilleuse (partie 1):

Seul dans sa roulotte, Saroush réfléchit à un plan. Il a ouïr que la Cathédrale Notre-Dame renferme un trésor inestimable. Personne n'a put lui fournir de plus amples explications, mais l'homme est persuadé que le mystérieux objet a un lien très étroit avec la foi catholique.

Son regard lointain ne quitte pas son reflet lorsqu'une idée des plus brillantes lui parvient, le faisant sourire de joie, mais d'une joie malsaine.

-Je sais parfaitement qui envoyer à la pêche aux informations.

À demi-éveillé, Ruben n'a perdu aucune miette du murmure de Saroush, mais en lisant la joie mauvaise sur le visage de son bourreau, le Gitan craint le pire...pas pour lui, mais pour ses enfants et les habitants de Paris.

À l'intérieur de l'église Notre Dame, Esmeraldo vérifie qu'il est seul. Debout devant la statue de la Vierge à l'Enfant, l'adolescent sent son cœur battre comme un fou. De peur.

Esmeraldo: **Je ne sais, Seigneur, si ces mots  
Monteront jusqu'à Toi  
**

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Esmeraldo entre dans une église, mais contrairement à celle de Londres, il s'y sent bien.

Esmeraldo: **Si Tu entendras tout là-haut  
Ce très humble appel  
**

Assez bien pour prier à sa façon.

Esmeraldo: **Moi, l'étrange, l'Enfant Qui Voit Tout.  
En Toi, j'espère toujours  
**

Sans savoir que sa grande sœur avait fait la même chose que lui des années auparavant.

Esmeraldo: **Car dans le cœur de Notre-Dame  
Moi aussi, j'ai droit d'Amour  
**

Contrairement à ce que pensait Esmeraldo, il n'est pas seul. **  
**

Esmeraldo: **Protège, mon Dieu, tous ceux que j'aime**

 **Chasse la misère de ma route solitaire  
**

Le Prête l'entend, mais contrairement avec Esmeralda il sent que l'adolescent entrain de chanter aura besoin de se confier.

Esmeraldo: **Nulle âme à part moi te demande cette faveur  
Si Tu restes sourd **

**À** **mes appels au secours...**

-On ne t'a jamais dis que tu chantes mal, sale menteur?

Cette voix, Esmeraldo l'a reconnaît facilement. Trop facilement à son plus grand malheur.

Serrant les poings, il se retourne dans un mouvement vif, fusillant des yeux la jeune fille qui lui fait face. Blonde, yeux verts foncés, le teint clair, de taille moyenne.

Esm' reconnaît que Madeleine est jolie, mais l'éclat luisant dans son regard lui fait serrer davantage les poings. JAMAIS il ne la laissera gagner le cœur de Quasimodo! Jamais!

-Que fais-tu ici Intrigante? siffle-t-il de colère.

Loin de se sentir offensée par l'appellation, Madeleine sourit, s'amusant à tourner une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

-Moi? Je souhaite rendre visite à Quasimodo car il m'a promis de me montrer la Merveilleuse.

Esmeraldo a une fois ou deux entendu le nom de la Merveilleuse. Curieux, il avait interrogé son beau-frère. Phebus lui avait apprit qu'il s'agit d'un objet très précieux pour l'Église car elle n'est montrée que lors du dernier jour de la semaine suivant le Jour d'Amour, ce jour où les amoureux clament haut et fort le nom de la personne chère à leur cœur.

Alors que le jeune garçon s'apprête à prendre de nouveau la parole une voix dans son dos lui fait chavirer le cœur autant qu'elle lui fait mal.

-Madeleine? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Fermant les yeux, ses poings se desserrent, le petit frère d'Esmeralda n'a besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix et le pas de la personne derrière lui.

-Quasi'...murmure-t-il.

En effet, la personne qui s'approche de Madeleine et d'Esmeraldo est bien Quasimodo qui ne sait comment réagir. Autant son cœur lui hurle de s'avancer vers Esmeraldo afin de s'assurer de sa santé autant sa tête lui somme de ne rien faire car elle n'a pas oublié les propos blessants du jeune garçon à propos de Madeleine comme quoi elle serait liée d'une façon ou d'une autre aux nombreux vols.

Doucement, le cœur douloureux, Esm' se retourne pour sourire au sonneur de cloches. Du moins le tente-t-il, mais alors que Quasimodo n'est plus très loin des deux adolescents* il remarque le regard blanc du jeune garçon.

* * *

 _ **Trois hommes et une femme s'approchent d'une statue recouverte d'un drap. Le premier homme tient dans sa main gauche une chaîne reliée aux poignets entravés du second. Second qui lui ressemble hormis la forme du visage et sa haute taille.**_

 _ **Le troisième a les yeux noirs pour des cheveux gris et est vêtu d'habits entièrement noirs, mais la lueur mauvaise qui brille dans son regard est le signe qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne bienveillante.**_

 _ **La femme n'est nulle autre que Madeleine, habillée comme un homme, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.**_

 _ **-Jehan...murmure le vieil homme. Je te promets que j'exterminerais tous les Gitans pour le crime de leur chef!**_

 _ **L'homme qui ressemble à Esmeraldo tourne la tête vers le vieil homme, le regard indéchiffrable, le menton relevé en signe de défi.**_

 _ **-Mon geste vous semble impardonnable, mais attendez que le Diable ne vous reprenne entre ses griffes!**_

 _ **-Tais-toi, chien galeux! se retourne Saroush en tirant fortement sur la chaîne.**_

 _ **La brûlure de l'acier contre la chair à vive de ses poignets fait gémir de douleur l'homme de haute taille qui tombe à genoux. Du sang se met à couler le long des maillons en métal, souillant le sol.**_

 _ **Esmeralda...songe-t-il avec tristesse. Gonzalez….**_

* * *

Reprenant pieds avec la réalité, Esmeraldo voit Quasimodo proche de lui, une de ses mains posées sur son front qu'il devine recouvert de sueurs.

-Est-ce que tout ça va bien Esm'?

La question vient du sonneur de cloches, réchauffant le cœur de l'adolescent qui lui sourit timidement, touché par le fait que Quasi' l'ait appelé Esm'.

Que dire? Qu'il vient de voir un possible vol dans l'enceinte-même de l'Église? Que l'homme qui l'a élevé est une connaissance à Saroush et Madeleine? Qu'il a raison de se méfier de la jeune fille?

Ouvrant la bouche pour prendre la parole, ses jambes le trahissent. Quasimodo le rattrape in-extremis dans ses bras, respirant par la même occasion le parfum de peau d'Esmeraldo. Cette simple inspiration fait battre la chamade le cœur de Quasi' qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, les joues se teintant joliment de rose.

Si Madeleine n'apprécie guère de voir Quasimodo serrer Esmeraldo dans ses bras, un raclement de gorge de sa part et un faux sourire aimable aux lèvres elle prend la parole.

-Quasimodo? Tu n'as pas oublié que tu devais me montrer la Merveilleuse?

-Oh, non, non! secoue de la tête Quasi', les joues rouges après avoir reculé de deux pas. Souhaites-tu nous accompagner, Esm'?

Le recul du sonneur de cloches après qu'il l'ait rattrapé fait mal au cœur à Esmeraldo qui a l'impression de se retrouver au cœur d'une tempête tellement il a froid.

Alors qu'il souhaite décliner l'offre, ses lèvres formulent malgré lui une réponse affirmative. Réponse qui apporte un sourire enchanté à Quasimodo et un éclat rageur dans le regard vert prairie de Madeleine.

C'est ainsi que Esmeraldo apprend que c'est dans cette même église que sa grande sœur et Phebus se sont rencontrés pour la deuxième fois où le Capitaine de la garde avait failli se faire battre dans un combat épée/chandelier des plus...épiques!

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigent vers le fond de l'église où à la moitié du chemin Quasimodo leur demande de fermer les yeux, qu'il va les guider. Ce que fait le sonneur de cloches en prenant une main chaque adolescent tout en les conseillant à voix haute.

Madeleine sent son cœur battre de joie malsaine. Enfin! Enfin, elle va découvrir à quoi ressemble la Merveilleuse! _C'est Saroush qui va être content!_

-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux! déclare Quasi' avec un sourire dans la voix.

Lorsque Esmeraldo et Madeleine rouvrent les yeux, tous deux restent bouche-bée devant la beauté qui se tient devant eux. Ils comprennent pourquoi la Merveilleuse s'appelle ainsi, mais si la surprise et l'émerveillement se lisent sur les visages des deux adolescents faisant sourire de fierté Quasimodo, Esmeraldo sent son cœur trembler dans sa poitrine.

 _Voici ce que Saroush et ses complices vont dérober...mais quand? Comment?_

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez** - **vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vous plaît-il?**

*Dans cette fiction, Madeline a le même âge que Esmeraldo.


	3. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 9ème chapitre que pas mal de monde attendait, je crois! Je tiens à préciser que la "panne" que devait avoir Esm' a totalement changé de nature et ce, contre ma volonté! Je me prépare à recevoir des tonnes de pierres sur la tête, mais sachez que jamais je n'aurais voulu écrire les mots que vous allez lire! J'en suis moi-même écœurée!**

Chapitre 9: Prépares-toi à accueillir les ténèbres, Enfant

Installé dans son bureau depuis plusieurs heures, des papiers en mains, Phoebus réfléchit. L'arrivée du cirque de Saroush et les nombreux vols sont liés, il en est certain. Mais comment le prouver?

Si sa femme, leur fils et Quasimodo ne le croient pas, ce n'est pas le cas d'Esmeraldo qui se montre méfiant envers les Saltimbanques, plus précisément envers Madeleine.

En lui posant la question, Phoebus avait hésité entre éclaté de rire ou tomber sur son derrière lorsque le jeune garçon lui avait avoué qu'il apprécie beaucoup Quasimodo.

Loin d'être idiot, le Capitaine de la garde avait compris l'aveu de l'adolescent, mais ce dernier sait-il que sa soi-disant amitié n'en est pas une? Qu'il s'agit d'autres choses? Phoebus en doute.

 _J'ai beau avoir retrouvé ses poursuivants assez facilement, ces lâches ont préférés se suicider que de trahir leur Roi._ songe-t-il. _J'espère que le Roi d'Angleterre n'enverrait pas d'autres hommes à la recherche d'Esmeraldo._

Dans l'après-midi de la journée d'hier le Capitaine de la garde avait été interrogé Saroush, mais l'homme lui avait assuré que ses troupes sont d'honnêtes travailleurs et qu'aucuns n'est un ancien ou un potentiel voleur.

Phoebus était sorti de la roulotte encore plus déterminé à trouver les voleurs, mais comment s'y prendre? Il ne se voit pas se rendre à un spectacle avec Zephyr avec une bourse pleine à la hanche pour ensuite constater qu'elle a disparu au cours de la journée! Quoique, passer quelques heures auprès de son fils lui ferait du bien, l'enfant lui demandant sans arrêt de l'amener au cirque.

Des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau sortent Phoebus de ses pensées, donnant son accord il n'est guère surprit de voir entrer Esmeraldo, mais en voyant le visage bouleversé de son jeune beau-frère trempé de la tête aux pieds, Phoebus se lève d'un bond, inquiet.

-Esmeraldo? l'appelle-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Gardant le silence, le jeune garçon se blottit contre le torse de son beau-frère.

Plutôt dans la journée après que Quasimodo leur ait montré la Merveilleuse, Esmeraldo avait été le témoin involontaire du baiser échangé entre Madeleine et le sonneur de cloches!

Cette vision d'horreur avait eu lieu après la visite lorsque Quasimodo et la jeune fille étaient sortis après que Madeleine ait avoué à Quasimodo son plus grand rêve: être équilibriste.

Par quelle sorcellerie Madeleine avait-elle réussi à convaincre Quasi' de sortir pour ensuite se faire voir par les Parisiens pour après s'embrasser, poignardant le pauvre cœur d'Esmeraldo?

Ce dernier l'ignore, mais ça lui fait mal. Horriblement mal. Dans les bras de son beau-frère, l'adolescent libère ses larmes, incapable de parler tellement sa gorge est sèche alors que son cœur saigne. Abondamment.

* * *

 _ **Quasimodo et Madeleine sont entrain de manger tout en s'échangeant des mots doux lorsque soudain Quasi' se sent mal….**_

* * *

-QUASI'! hurle d'effroi Esmeraldo.

Surprit par le hurlement de son jeune beau-frère, Phoebus retient Esmeraldo par le poignet alors que ce dernier allait s'élancer vers la porte.

-Lâche-moi, Phoebus! Quasi' est en danger!

Resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de son beau-frère, Phoebus cale l'adolescent contre son torse, lui ordonnant de s'expliquer.

* * *

Dans les rues de Paris, malgré la pluie, Zephyr regarde avec admiration les jongleurs effectués leurs numéros, l'avaleur de couteaux, les dames effectuées leurs danses exotiques et les autres professionnels jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur un cracheur de feu qui détonne par son physique et maigreur.

En s'approchant, l'enfant de Phoebus et d'Esmeralda remarque tout de suite les chaînes au niveau des chevilles de l'adulte.

 _Quelle horreur! Pourquoi ce monsieur est-il enchaîné? C'est horrible!_

A-t-il senti qu'il l'observait? Le cracheur de feu jette un œil sur le propriétaire de la paire d'yeux qui le regarde. Telle n'est pas sa surprise en constatant qu'il s'agit d'un enfant!

Terminant son numéro par un magnifique crachat de flammes, l'homme salue la foule tout en présentant une écuelle où les passants jetèrent quelques pièces.

En se redressant de toute sa hauteur, l'homme enchaîné fait signe à Zephyr de le suivre.

Étonné, Zephyr suit l'adulte qui entre dans une roulotte, l'invitant à s'installer sur l'une des chaises pendant qu'il va chercher une épaisse couverture qu'il dépose avec douceur sur les épaules de l'enfant.

-Merci 'sieur. le remercie-t-il, un peu gêné. Vous avez pas froid?

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter de mon sort, petit. sourit l'adulte.

Entendre sa voix si rogue informe Ruben qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus ouvert la bouche. Depuis sa capture par Saroush plus précisément.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous enchaîné, 'sieur? demande Zephyr. Vous avez fais quelque chose de mal?

-Je reconnais bien là la curiosité des enfants. continue de sourire Ruben. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, petit, un jour très prochain je serai libre.

Interloqué, Zephyr souhaite pousser davantage son interrogatoire, mais l'homme lui fait signe de se taire. Mettant un genou à terre, il chuchota ses mots à l'oreille de l'enfant qui ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets:

-Ne laisse jamais ton ami le sonneur de cloches seul avec Madeleine: Lui et ses amis courent un grave danger.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Phoebus, ce dernier s'est laissé tomber sur son siège après les explications d'Esmraldo. Notamment sur son Don qu'il possède depuis qu'il est enfant.

-Si tout ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai il faut impérativement que j'arrête Saroush et ses Saltimbanques avant qu'ils ne mettent leur projet en marche.

-Ils le feront. acquiesce Esmeraldo. Je ne sais pas quand, ni à quel moment de la journée, mais ils tenteront de voler la Merveilleuse.

Se levant d'un bond, Phoebus ordonne à son jeune beau-frère de le suivre tout en attrapant son épée. Les deux beau-frères descendent les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortant de la maison. Esmeraldo et Phoebus courent vers Notre Dame, mais très vite ils sont forcés de s'arrêter car plusieurs hommes les encerclent avec sur leur visage des sourires à vous donner des sueurs froides.

-Tiens, tiens comme c'est intéressant! se fait entendre une voix que Phoebus ne connait que trop bien.

Écarquillant les yeux d'incompréhension et d'horreur le Capitaine de la garde voit s'approcher de son beau-frère et lui-même l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer sa femme et son meilleur ami huit ans auparavant.

-Claude Frollo...murmure-t-il, pâle comme un linge, mais le regard luisant de haine.

 _Alors c'est cet homme que j'ai vu revenir d'entre les morts?_ songe, horrifié, Esmeraldo. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Esmeralda n'arrivait pas à me parler de lui, son aura est des plus effrayantes..._

Une poigne soudaine se saisissant de ses poignets ramène Esmeraldo sur la terre ferme qui, surpris, tente de se libérer, mais le ricanement derrière lui lui apprend que l'homme qui le retient immobile s'amuse de sa tentative de récupérer sa liberté.

-Relâchez mon beau-frère immédiatement! ordonne Phoebus. Ou si...

-ATTENTION! hurle Esm'.

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, Phoebus roule plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour ensuite se redresser sur un genou, son épée sortie de son fourreau. La personne qui a voulu l'attaquer en traitre n'est nul autre qu'un des deux avaleurs de couteaux. Très vite un combat s'engage entre les deux hommes sous le regard inquiet et impuissant d'Esmeraldo qui regrette plus que tout de n'avoir pas apprit le maniement des armes!

Une main osseuse se posant sur ses joues fait tourner la tête du jeune garçon vers le visage cynique de Frollo qui lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires à vous glacer le sang.

-L'Enfant Voyant? murmure l'ex-Prêtre, appréciateur. Le Roi Henri VIII n'avait pas tort, tu es très joli garçon. Tu es le portrait craché de la Belle Esmeralda.

En entendant le nom par lequel Frollo l'a appelé, nom que Henri VIII lui avait donné par le passé, Esmeraldo sent son cœur cesser de battre.

-Qu...comment? arrive-t-il à articuler malgré sa gorge sèche et les mains sur ses joues.

Le sourire de Frollo s'élargit, mais il ne répond pas.

Sans qu'Esmeraldo ni Phoebus ne le remarque, Frollo sort de sous ses habits un poignard qu'il lève bien haut dans le ciel tout en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille droite du jeune garçon.

-Prépares-toi à accueillir les ténèbres, Enfant

Esmeraldo n'a pas le temps de comprendre le sens des paroles du revenant qu'une douleur affreuse le frappe au visage, le faisant hurler de douleur!

 **Note de l'auteure: C'est tête basse et le cœur en larmes que j'attends vos reviews incendiaires qui ne seront que légitimes!**


	4. Chapter 10: Révélation

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 10 qui est assez court, mais je ne savais pas comment l'alimenter plus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!**

Chapitre 10: Révélation

En entendant son jeune beau-frère hurler de douleur, Phoebus sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Le premier hurlement est très vite suivit d'un deuxième. Très rapidement, il met fin au duel, confisquant l'épée de son adversaire qu'il range dans son fourreau puis tourne la tête vers l'endroit où se tient le petit frère de sa femme.

Ce qu'il voit lui glace le sang car jamais dans ses cauchemars les plus fous, il n'aurait cru ça possible. Quoique il avait été témoin du sadisme de Frollo en voulant tuer une famille de paysans en mettant le feu à leur humble demeure, mais ce qu'il a sous les yeux est tout simplement impensable…

-Esmeraldo!

Dans la chambre de Quasimodo, ce dernier sursaute en entendant des hurlements de douleur. Madeleine s'est endormie peu après leur petite balade, le cri ne la tire même pas du pays des rêves.

Délicatement, Quasimodo arrive à dénouer les bras de la jeune fille de sa taille pour se rendre à la fenêtre, mais le rideau de pluie l'empêche de bien voir, mais malgré ce constat il reconnaît facilement l'armure de Phoebus.

Poussé par l'inquiétude, le sonneur de cloches quitte sa maison après avoir attrapé en cours de route un manteau muni d'une capuche.

Sourd aux appels du Prêtre, Quasi' court le plus vite possible sur la place, s'aidant grâce à l'armure de Phoebus. c'est ainsi qu'il rate la fuite des hommes de Saroush et de Frollo.

Essoufflé, Quasimodo se tient à dix mètres de Phoebus qui est agenouillé, mais malgré le vacarme de la pluie il entend très bien la peur dans la voix de son ami.

-Courage, Esm'! Je vais te conduire de ce pas chez le médecin!

-Mal...gémit douloureusement le jeune garçon.

Inquiet, le coeur douloureux, le sonneur de cloches s'avance vers ses amis tout en les appelant d'une voix tremblante.

Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui le Capitaine de la garde est soulagé de voir s'avancer vers lui Quasimodo, mais son soulagement ne dure guère car dès qu'il se redresse Quasimodo écarquille les yeux d'effroi en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve Esmeraldo.

-Esm'! s'exclame-t-il, au comble de l'inquiétude.

Et il y a de quoi être inquiet. Esmeraldo a les yeux clos, mais ce fait n'empêche pas le sang de couler tel des larmes sanglantes le long de son visage.

Dix minutes plus tard, Phoebus et Quasimodo sont au chaud chez le médecin qui n'a pas caché son horreur en découvrant son ancien patient aussi gravement blessé - si ce n'est pire - qu'à son arrivée.

L'homme de sciences eut beaucoup de mal à faire cesser le saignement, mais au bout d'une heure il y parvient. Difficilement, mais il y parvient.

-...jamais au cours de ma longue carrière je n'ai vu pareille barbarie. termine-t-il son compte-rendu aux deux hommes. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que votre beau-frère ne devienne aveugle à vie Capitaine.

Durant l'attente Phoebus avait raconté à Quasimodo la visite d'Esmeraldo à son bureau, son inquiétude sur sa personne, ses explications sur son don, leur course qui aurait du les amener chez le sonneur de cloches, l'altercation entre les travailleurs de Saroush et Frollo pour terminer par la blessure aux yeux d'Esmeraldo provoquée par Frollo.

En apprenant que l'homme responsable de la mort de sa mère est en vie, Quasimodo tremble de peur.

 _Comment est-ce possible!? Esmeralda et moi l'avons vu tomber huit ans auparavant! A moins que Satan n'ait voulu que Frollo tente à nouveau d'exterminer mon peuple, il faut qu'Esmeraldo m'explique comment je dois m'y prendre pour l'arrêter à nouveau et ce de façon définitive!  
_

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors, mes chères lectrices ou chers lecteurs? Que désirez-vous voir dans le prochain chapitre? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	5. Chapter 11: Un bourreau pas comme les

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 11 où vous allez faire connaissance aveews de ma chère petite Déesse Soleil! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 11: Un bourreau pas comme les autres

La nouvelle comme quoi Esmeraldo est gravement blessé fait le tour de Paris jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles de Clopin qui, d'effroi, avait quitté la Cour des Miracles pour se rendre au chevet du jeune garçon qu'il a apprit à aimé car s'il s'était montré méfiant envers l'adolescent, leurs nombreuses discussions avaient rassuré Clopin comme quoi Esmeraldo est un vrai Gitan. Et qu'il est vraiment le fils de Ruben et de Rubis.

Une femme sourit en découvrant Paris. Même sous la pluie la capitale* est magnifique, c'est confiante qu'elle avance d'une démarche sûre, nullement gênée d'être trempée.

Sa tenue choque les passants, mais elle s'en moque, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers un homme aux yeux clos, qui tient devant lui une écuelle pleine d'eau où quelques piécettes s'y trouve.

-Yeux de faucon, dis-moi où puis-je trouver Clopin le Malicieux?

Surprit par l'appellation, l'homme ouvre de grands yeux qu'il plonge dans le regard clair de la femme qui lui fait face. Grande, le teint bronzé, les cheveux blonds coupés très courts, vêtu comme un homme de vêtements entièrement rouge où à sa ceinture pend un poignard dont le manche est orné d'une grenat.

-Dina l'Écarlate...murmure-t-il en la reconnaissant.

La prénommée sourit, d'un sourire froid, l'œil appréciateur.

-Je vois que ma renommée a été plus rapide que moi.

Deux minutes suffisent pour que Dina ait l'info qu'elle souhaitait, en guise de remerciement elle donne cinq pincettes à l'homme se faisant passer pour aveugle, la curiosité titillée de savoir Clopin chez le médecin de la ville.

-QUOI?! entend-elle. Par la Terre nourricière, c'est tout bonnement impossible! Cette ordure est mort!

N'étant plus très loin de la maison du médecin, Dina n'entend que les exclamations de voix de Clopin, mais suppose à raison qu'il n'est pas seul.

Entrant dans l'humble demeure de l'homme de science Dina se cache facilement dans les ombres, à temps puisque deux hommes descendent les escaliers. Hommes qu'elle reconnaît aisément.

-...Frollo s'est tenu devant Esmeraldo et moi aussi vivant que toi et moi, Clopin, mais je promets qu'il payera pour avoir blessé Esmeraldo!

-Si cela peut vous satisfaire, je serai ravie de pouvoir l'interroger après sa capture. se manifeste-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Si Phebus et Clopin sursautent en la voyant, le Capitaine de la garde s'apprête à sortir son épée de son fourreau lorsque la jeune femme reprend la parole:

-Dina l'Écarlate, bourreau au service de la famille royale.

Si les deux hommes sont surpris par le métier, leur instinct leur souffle de ne pas relever comme quoi être bourreau est un métier d'homme, à la place Clopin descend les dernières marches pour prendre la jeune femme à l'écart après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à Phebus qui comprend le message silencieux: Il doit informer sa femme qu'Esmeraldo est de nouveau blessé et que Frollo est revenu d'entre les morts.

Quittant la maison, Clopin interroge Dina sur le pourquoi elle souhaite lui parler et qui l'a informé de sa présence chez le médecin. Si le Gitan est surprit d'apprendre que c'est Yeux de faucon qui a donné le renseignement, il ne cherche pas à comprendre d'où la jeune femme connaît son compère. Après tout, être Gitan signifie avoir ses propres secrets, secrets que chaque membre du peuple du voyage garde jalousement pour lui ou au contraire partage avec ses pairs.

Clopin apprend que Dina revient d'Italie où elle été envoyé par le Roi, elle y apprit le renvoi de l'Abbé Jehan Frollo après avoir été surprit entrain de pratiquer de la magie noire. L'Abbé avait quitté l'Italie en compagnie de son frère fraîchement revenu à la vie, mais qu'en chemin pour la France les deux frères avaient fait connaissance avec Saroush et sa troupe.

-...que ceci reste entre nous Clopin: Le Roi a toujours eu peur de Frollo et le savoir en vie effraye Sa Majesté qui est prête à tout tenter pour que personne ne sache le retour inexpliqué à la vie de ce fou.

Clopin acquiesce, mais demande quelques précisions à la jeune femme qui sourit, ravie des questions posées.

-Entant que bourreau, mon devoir sera de faire parler Frollo et ses compagnons afin d'empêcher leur plan de voir le jour, mais j'ai besoin que la garde me les apporte afin que je puisse mener moi-même leur interrogatoire.

Effrayé malgré lui Clopin ne dit rien, mais ne souhaite en aucune manière tomber entre les mains de la jeune femme, mais renchérit comme quoi Phebus et lui-même lui apporteront Frollo et les autres lorsque le Capitaine de la Garde aura trouver les indices nécessaires à leur future arrestation.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon bourreau? Bon, je me doute qu'à l'époque les femmes n'auraient jamais fait pareil métier, mais qui a dis que les femmes étaient toutes douces et innocentes? Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Je ne sais plus quelle était la capitale de la France à cette époque, mais gardons Paris d'accord? Sauf si vous connaissez la réponse, bien sûr!


	6. Chapter 12: A coeur ouvert

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 12 qui est assez court, mais je ne savais pas comment l'alimenter plus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!**

Chapitre 12: A cœur ouvert

Dans la chambre où repose Esmeraldo, Quasimodo n'a pas quitté une seule fois le chevet de son ami. Sa culpabilité lui tord le cœur et l'estomac. _Comment Frollo a-t-il pu revenir d'entre les morts? Pourquoi a-t-il blessé si gravement Esmeraldo? Et si Phebus avait raison? Qu'Esmeraldo savait voir dans le futur?_

Le cheminement de pensées de Quasimodo commence à le faire douter sur le fait que Madeleine puisse être innocente sur les nombreux vols depuis que le cirque de Saroush s'est installé à Paris.

 _Si Madeleine est impliquée dans les vols, comment ses complices et elle-même s'y prennent-ils?_ réfléchit le sonneur. _À moins d'être très habiles et silencieux, je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent réussir leurs méfaits._

Un gémissement attire l'attention de Quasimodo sur Esmeraldo, doucement il lui prend la main, lui murmurant d'une voix douce qu'il ne doit pas chercher à ouvrir les yeux.

-Quasi'? murmure, surprit, l'adolescent.

-Je suis là. sourit douloureusement le sonneur de cloches. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir retenu. Si je l'avais fais, jamais tu n'aurais été blessé par Frollo.

En entendant le nom de l'homme responsable de ses blessures Esmeraldo se raidit, livide. Comprenant son erreur, Quasimodo se rattrape en lui racontant que Phebus lui a tout raconté, qu'il lui promet d'être toujours là pour lui et de tout faire pour réparer sa faute.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Quasi'. secoue doucement de la tête Esmeraldo avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te présenter mes excuses car si je t'avais parlé de mon don plutôt rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ne se serait produit.

 _Enfin...je crois._ songe-t-il, incertain.

Durant l'heure suivante Esmeraldo explique à Quasimodo son avant-dernière vision, celle où Madeleine, Frollo et Saroush ont le projet de voler la Merveilleuse, mais qu'il ignore le nom de l'homme enchaîné. Et de quand les escrocs et le vieil homme passeront à l'action.

-Je vais de ce pas prévenir Phebus! se lève Quasimodo.

-Attend!

Esmeraldo retient le sonneur en serrant de toutes ses forces la main de ce dernier, lui demandant de rester encore un peu car s'il a perdu la vue c'est parce qu'il a eu une vision qui lui a fait extrêmement peur. d'où la question qui lui pose:

-Après mon départ est-ce que Madeleine et toi avez mangé? C'est très important.

Étonné par la question de son ami, Quasimodo secoue de la tête avant de se rappeler qu'Esmeraldo ne peut voir son geste.

-Madeleine a mangé une pomme quand à moi je n'avais pas faim. Pourquoi?

-J'ai eu une vision de vous deux entrain de manger, mais peu après tu t'es senti mal. explique le jeune garçon, soulagé. Dans ma vision tu mourais d'empoissonnement.

Sous le choc des mots de son ami, Quasimodo pâlit. Terrifié.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Êtes-vous content que nos deux Gitans préférés aient pu se retrouver? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, sur ce à vos claviers!**


	7. 13: Changement de plan

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 13 qui est encore plus court que le précédent, mais je ne savais pas comment l'alimenter plus! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!**

Chapitre 13

De sa cage Rubens ne manque la discussion entre Frollo et Saroush car ce dernier a mal refermé la porte de sa roulotte, permettant au Gitan d'entendre toute la conversation. C'est avec effroi qu'il entendit le plaisir évident de Frollo d'avoir blessé Esmeraldo.

-Était-ce vraiment utile de le blesser aux yeux? J'ai ouïe dire que le Roi d'Angleterre aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Oh oui, c'était même préférable car avant sa mort Jehan avait apprit qu'Esmeraldo possède le don de clairvoyance.

-Qu'est-ce dont cette chose? demande, surprit, Saroush.

-La capacité de voir le futur. répond le revenant. Si vous tenez à dérober la Merveilleuse, il était préférable de priver Phebus d'un allié aux capacités démoniaques.

Saroush ne répond pas, mais Ruben devine que le directeur du cirque réfléchit.

-Lâchez-moi! crie une voix d'enfant. Lâchez-moi!

Pâlissant, Ruben se redresse, mais sa tête heurte avec violence le plafond de sa cage. Portant ses mains à son crâne douloureux l'homme se mord violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de crier sous la surprise.

-Saroush, je viens de découvrir cette petite fouine entrain de vous espionner Frollo et toi. Qu'est-ce que j'en fais?

La voix qui vient de s'adresser à Saroush est celle de Madeleine, le visage éclairé par un sourire mauvais. Ruben devine que la jeune fille tient dans ses bras le petit garçon avec qui il avait pu échanger quelques mots dans la journée d'hier.

-Amène le gosse auprès de notre cher ami, ça lui fera de la compagnie. répond Saroush.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard Ruben accueille dans ses bras le petit Zephyr en larmes, essayant de le réconforter de son mieux. Malgré ses larmes Zephyr explique à l'adulte qu'il avait voulu demander à Saroush pourquoi Ruben était enchaîné, mais il avait entendu la conversation des deux hommes.

Son cœur d'enfant s'est brisé en apprenant qu'Esmeraldo est blessé et que Saroush et l'autre homme comptent dérober la Merveilleuse! Si Zephyr ne comprend pas pourquoi Saroush et ses complices veulent dérober la Merveilleuse, mais Ruben a bien une idée en tête: La richesse.

Avoir côtoyé Saroush durant 15 ans permet à Ruben de bien connaître le personnage et autant dire qu'il n'a jamais aimé découvrir ce qu'il a découvert durant toutes ces années où il a été son chien et son souffre-douleur personnel.

À l'extérieur de la roulotte Saroush explique à Madeleine et Frollo qu'ils iront voler la Merveilleuse ce soir et qu'ils partiront leur méfait accompli, mais pour que la mission se passe bien Madeleine devra occuper le sonneur de cloches assez longtemps pour que personne ne se rende compte de leur présence dans l'église.

C'est avec le même sourire effrayant que Frollo, Madeleine et Saroush se donnent rendez-vous devant Notre-Dame pour minuit.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Et que souhaitez-vous voir dans le prochain? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	8. Chapitre 14: Retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! V** **oici le chapitre 14** **dont une grosse partie a été réaliser par ma très nommée DinaChhaya TalaNokomis! Je déconseille IMPÉRATIVEMENT aux âmes sensibles et les moins de 18 ans de passer les paragraphes et vous invitent à** **attendre le chapitre suivant!** **Car ma chère Dina n'y est pas allée de main morte...**

Chapitre 14: Retrouvailles

Madeleine ouvre difficilement les yeux. Un jour de plus passé dans ces cachots, sans qu'aucun des soldats ne s'occupe plus d'elle. Pas que cela la dérange réellement, mais c'est de ne plus sentir la présence de Saroush à ses côtés qui la gène le plus. Depuis leur rencontre, Saroush et elle n'étaient séparé que quand il l'envoyait en mission pour séduire certaines de leurs cibles masculines. Mais ils trouvaient toujours un instant pour se revoir.

Cependant là... Rien. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'ils l'avaient jeté dans la cellule mitoyenne à la sienne. Mais jamais il n'avait répondu à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait.

Un sifflement sort Madeleine de ses pensées. Son sang se glace de peur. Non. Ils n'auraient pas osés. Ils ne feraient jamais une chose pareille!

Elle lève les yeux, hésitante.

Là, descendant le long du mur se trouvait un rampant. Ses écailles luisantes et rependant une chaleur aussi froide que son sang, dans l'atmosphère déjà glaciale de sa cellule. Elle lève encore un peu les yeux, ne supportant plus la vision du reptile, et découvre une grille au dessus de sa tête. Si elle l'avait découverte plus tôt, ce possible échappatoire aurait donné des idées à Madeleine, mais à l'instant, cela lui semble plutôt le passage menant à ses pires cauchemars. Par les barreaux au-dessus de sa tête, les soldats font passer lentement un à un sa pire crainte, un comble pour elle. Des vipères.

Un chatouillement à sa cheville lui fit rebaisser les yeux. Il y en a une juste entre ses jambes, continuant de glisser vers elle. La gorge de Madeleine s'asséche et son sang se glace. Elle se retrouve incapable de quoi que ce soit. Tremblante comme une feuille. Néanmoins, quand elle sent une langue fourchue lui caresser la nuque, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle se mit à hurler. Les vipères continuent de s'avancer vers elle, mais Madeleine est incapable de bouger. Elle sait que le moindre geste lui sera fatale, qu'elle sera mordue. Des sueurs froides lui coulent le long de la nuque en sentant la froideur des reptile couvrir peu à peu toute sa peau.

Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resteainsi dans le noir, priant n'importe qui de la faire sortir de là. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver Saroush. Ce fut un immense soulagement pour elle quand elle sentit des mains lui ôter les vipères de la peau. Cependant son soulagement fut de courte durée, quand elle s'aperçut que les hommes ont détaché ses chaînes, la faisant sortir de la salle.

Moins de cinq minutes de marche elle se retrouve assise face à une table et, encore en état de choc, entend vaguement que tout est prêt et que le responsable ne va pas tarder.

-Pour... Pour qui travaillez-vous? parvint-elle à murmurer.

-Pour moi. répondit une voix aussi chaleureuse que la glace.

Elle se retourne lentement et pâlit encore plus en découvrant devant elle Dina l'Écarlate. Elle avait sa réputation parmi les voleurs malfaiteurs et Madeleine avait elle-même sa petite expérience avec elle, ayant été prise pour quelques larcins avant de rencontrer Saroush.

-Eh bien, Madeleine? Cela faisait longtemps? demande-t-elle d'un ton doucereux en se penchant vers sa prisonnière. N'es-tu pas heureuse de me revoir?

La voleuse décide de redresser la tête. Jamais elle ne trahirait son homme.

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous arrêté? Nous n'avons rien fait, Saroush et moi.

-Trésor, tu as été prise entrain de voler la Merveilleuse en compagnie d'un homme revenu de l'Enfer. Personnellement, je n'appelle pas cela "Rien".

-Et même si c'était le cas, vous ne pouvez rien contre nous. la provoque Madeleine

-Cela est vrai...fit semblant de souffler de dépit l'employée de Sa Majesté.

Se redressant, faisant mine de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, Dina reprend:

-Je ne puis rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas vos aveux. Mais je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela Madeleine, après nos dernière rencontre. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux de mes prisonniers...lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Et ce que je veux aujourd'hui, ce sont tes aveux.

Elle saisit brutalement les doigts de la voleuse, les plaçant entre deux planches de bois, qu'elle resserre avec les grosses vis sur les côtés, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne puisse plus se retirer.

-Tu te souviens de ce petit instrument, j'espère?

Madeleine ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Bien. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour y échapper?

Madeleine redresse encore une fois fièrement la tête.

-Jamais, crache-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, son interlocutrice sourit.

-Exactement la réponse que j'espérais.

Et elle resserre brusquement les planches, écrasant les doigts de la voleuse.

-Reprenons encore une fois. déclare Dina quelques minutes plus tard. Madeleine Vipère, vous avez été arrêtée pour divers vols et escroqueries, d'assistance à l'enlèvement et la séquestration à l'encontre d'un enfant et d'un homme, d'une tentative d'empoisonnement et de vol de la Merveilleuse. Avouez vos crimes et tout cessera.

La compagne de Saroush ne sent plus ses doigts, à force de les avoir eu écrasés à l'extrême, comme elle ne les sent plus après les coups que la femme bourreau a assénés dessus avec un marteau. Chaque os de ses doigts sont cassés, de même que ses genoux ont finis par subir le même sort. Elle ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Tremblante de froid après la charge d'eau bouillante que les assistants de Dina lui ont balancée il y a quelques minutes à présent, Madeleine n'en peut plus. Elle n'a même plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que de claquer des dents.

Dina soupire.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu te compliques la vie, Madeleine? Parler serait tellement plus simple et rapide pour toi. Cela apaiserait ton âme et te serait moins douloureux.

Un sourire ravi vient orner les lèvres de la femme bourreau qui s'exclame après quelques secondes de silence:

-Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien sûr, cela me permets de m'amuser pleinement, ce que je ne peux pas faire souvent.

Elle caresse presque tendrement la joue de la prisonnière avec son poignard, mais cette dernière ne réagit pas. Dina soupire à nouveau.

-Remettez-la dans sa cellule, le temps que vous installiez la Fille du Boueur, ensuite vous l'y placeriez. Je vais voir où nous en sommes avec les deux autres.

Madeleine pousse un petit cri. Une fois libérée des planches, elle se débat autant qu'elle le put, effrayée à l'idée des deux futurs supplices qui l'attendent. Elle est jetée violemment au milieu des reptiles de même nomination qu'elle, qui crachent méchamment vers elle.

 _Pitié Saroush, sauve-moi!_ pensa-t-elle effrayée.

* * *

Ce dernier est justement celui que Dina est partie rejoindre. La séance qu'elle a prévue pour lui est, certes, moins brusque que celle pour sa compagne, mais non moins douloureuse.

Le voleur est attaché au mur, immobilisé pour qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre, torse nu. Contre son ventre, Dina avait demandé à ses assistants d'installer une cage longue avec un rat à l'intérieur. Saroush est plus pâle qu'un mort, ayant déjà compris ce qui l'attend.

-Eh bien, je vois que tout est prêt, mon cher. J'espère d'ailleurs que votre petit séjour dans notre puits n'a pas été trop épuisant, nous avons encore tant de temps à passer ensemble.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offre lui fit froid dans le dos. Délicatement, avec tout l'amour de son métier perceptible dans ses gestes, Dina met le feu à l'épaisse paille présente de son côté de la cage. Le rat apeuré, en percevant la chaleur, se précipite vers le ventre du voleur et commence à ronger, lui arrachant des grimaces de souffrance.

-Voyons combien de temps notre petit compagnon mettra à se faire une sortie à travers vous? chantonne-t-elle.

Reprenant contenance Dina prend un timbre de voix plus officiel lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots:

-Saroush Qaswa, vous avez été arrêté pour divers vols et escroqueries, d'enlèvement et de séquestration à l'encontre d'un enfant et d'un homme, ainsi que d'une tentative de vole de la Merveilleuse. Avouez vos crimes et tout cessera.

Mais il garde les lèvres closes. Il refuse de céder sous la torture et encore moins une prodiguée par une femme, aussi dangereuse soit-elle.

-Bien. décide la jeune femme après un temps. Je vais laisser notre petit rongeur travailler un peu à vous ronger le ventre, jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir vos organes, et je reviendrais voir si vous êtes plus coopératif.

Se redressant, elle rejoint une salle un peu plus loin. Là se trouve le pire être que la Terre n'a jamais porté. Venu et revenu tout droit des Enfers qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Elle se fit la promesse de l'y renvoyer un jour... Après qu'il ait douloureusement payé ici bas pour ses crimes.

L'ancien juge est suspendu au plafond, les mains derrière le dos. La position est mille fois plus douloureuse que si elle les lui aurait simplement attachés au dessus de la tête. Il doit supporté sur ses épaules retournées tout le poids de son corps, mais pas que. Et c'est là l'élément important qui fait que Dina avait choisit cette torture là en particulier pour Frollo. Normalement, ce genre de torture n'est réservée qu'aux plus pauvres et pas à un ancien Juge. Mais le Roi lui avait donné carte blanche et elle comptait bien en profiter. Donc, le prisonnier, suspendu dans le vide par les mains attachées dans le dos, a les pieds reliés à d'énormes pierres posées sur une trappe. L'ouverture de celle-ci serait très douloureuse pour l'homme qui se retrouverait avec son poids, mais également celui des rochers, pesant sur ses épaules retournées. Un écartèlement plus lent et plus douloureux qu'avec les chevaux.

 _Qui flanchera en premier?_ se demande Dina. _Lui ou ses épaules?_

Mais pour le moment, le frère de Jehan la fixe avec un sourire un peu trop fier sur les lèvres. Et elle a bien l'intention de lui faire ravaler.

-Voici donc, revenu d'outre tombe, notre cher ancien Juge, Claude Frollo.

-Dina, ma chère, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi de même. sourit la jeune femme. D'autant plus quand je constate dans quelle situation nous sommes à présent. Je vais pouvoir enfin vous faire souffrir autant que je le désire, comme j'attends de pouvoir le faire depuis tant d'années.

-Que de flatteries, très chère! J'ignorais que vous aviez ce genre de pensées à mon égard. Vous auriez dû me prévenir plus tôt, nous aurions pu nous arranger à l'époque.

Frollo lui adresse un sourire lubrique, qui enrage Dina, dégoûtée par le sous-entendu qu'il lui fait.

-Ouvrez la trappe! ordonne-t-elle durement.

Les pierres chutent brusquement, pesant de tout leur poids sur Frollo. Étirant douloureusement ses membres au maximum ce qui lui arrache un bref cri. Sa colère brûlant encore dans ses veines, Dina dégaine son poignard, lui faisant une large entaille sur la poitrine et lui assénant deux coups au ventre. Le sang coule et la colère de Dina ne reflue pas. Cependant, elle se force au calme pour ne pas rater sa mission.

-Passons tout de suite à la partie la plus ennuyeuse de la procédure. Claude Frollo, vous êtes accusé de plusieurs meurtres, attaques et de persécution sur la population gitane, d'abus de pouvoir quand vous étiez encore juge, d'adoration à Satan, preuve en est que votre frère vous en ait ramené et de torture moral sur le sonneur de cloche Quasimodo et physique sur la personne du jeune gitan Esmeraldo, le rendant aveugle à vie.

-Il s'est enfuit de la Cour d'Henri VII, je l'ai poursuivi comme il était demandé, je suis innocent...parvint à bafouiller Frollo.

-Avouez vos crimes et révélez-moi la cachette où se trouve la Merveilleuse et tout cessera. continue-t-elle imperturbable.

Mais même après plusieurs minutes et coups de poignard plus tard, Frollo garde toujours le silence.

-D'accord, vous voulez jouer? Alors nous allons jouer. Je vous laisserai pendu ainsi comme l'ordure que vous êtes, jusqu'à ce que vous avouiez. J'ai tout mon temps. lui crache-t-elle au visage. **Forçat!**

Elle sort furieusement de la pièce, allant vérifier que Madeleine se trouve bien sur la Fille du Boueur. Il s'agit d'une simple planche de bois avec cinq trous alignés. Deux pour les pieds, deux pour les mains et le dernier pour la tête. Cela met la personne dans une position très inconfortable, surtout si on la suspend, comme aime le faire Dina. C'est même encore plus douloureux et dangereux si on appuie sur les épaules après un certains temps car les vaisseaux sanguins peuvent exploser.

Quand elle est certaine que ses prisonniers sont chacun à sa torture, elle rejoint l'entrée de la Tour, bien décidée à prendre l'air et à boire un petit coup pour se détendre avant de retourner à sa tache, mais avant d'avoir pu gagner la sortie, elle croise Phoebus.

-Oh, quelle surprise! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Je vous pensais avec votre fils et toute votre famille.

-Zéphyr ne lâche pas son grand-père d'une semelle et les autres ont besoin de se retrouver un peu. Je venais voir comment cela se passait ici.

-À merveille! sourit la jeune femme.

À ce moment-là, trois cris fendent l'air, faisant tressaillir le soldat qui jette un regard interrogateur à son interlocutrice.

-Le fille du Boueur, le Supplice du Rat et la Pendaison par les Pierres.

Le Capitaine de la Garde acquiesce de la tête, entendu, et finit par faire demi-tour.

-Bien, je constate que tout est sous contrôle. Je vais donc vous laissez.

-Je vous remercie. Passez le bonjour à Clopin et la Cour des Miracles de ma part! Ce sont de vieilles connaissances.

Ragaillardie par cette courte discussion, Dina reste quelques minutes immobile savourant les gémissements qu'elle perçoit. C'est quand elle entend trois vrai hurlements de souffrance, qu'elle sourit et retourne auprès de ses prisonnier.

-Ah! Mes chers invités me réclament enfin! sautille-t-elle comme une enfant.

On les entendit hurler et implorer la nuit durant, n'avouant qu'après les premières lueurs de l'aube.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Tout le monde est encore là? Tout le monde a encore son cœur en un seul morceau? Si vous souhaitez complimentez Dina ça sera avec plaisir que je lui transmettrais vos compliments! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	9. Chapter 15: Capture (1ère partie)

**Note de l'auteure: Bons** **oir/Bon** **jour tout le monde! V** **oici le** **15ème** **chapitre** **que vous attendez avec grande impatience! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 15: Capture (1ère partie)

Flash-back

Dans la maison de Phebus et Esmeralda cette dernière vient d'apprendre de la bouche-même de son mari sa pire crainte, mais si cette nouvelle l'épouvante elle a dut apprendre au Capitaine de la Garde que Zéphyr n'est pas rentré de sa promenade.

Quasimodo et Esmeraldo entrent à peine dans la maison qu'ils entendent la phrase de la belle gitane. Inquiets les deux amis se dirigent vers la cuisine où ils entendent Esmeralda pleurer, inquiète pour son fils.

-Grande sœur? l'appelle Esmeraldo d'une voix tendre. Raconte-nous tout s'il te plaît.

En tournant la tête vers son frère, prête à lui raconter la demande de Zephyr, elle remarque avec horreur le bandeau sur les yeux de son cadet. Phebus ne lui a pas caché ce que le retour inexpliqué de Frollo a eu comme conséquences, mais la belle Gitane aurait préféré que son mari se trompe, mais elle doit se rendre à l'évidence: Esmeraldo a bel et bien été attaqué par Frollo.

Esmeralda leur raconte que Zephyr lui avait demandé la permission pour aller se promener du côté des Saltimbanques, chose qu'elle avait accepté, mais lui avait demandé à ce qu'il rentre rapidement pour ne pas rater le dîner.

En ne voyant pas son fils rentrer une heure après l'heure de midi la mère de famille était sortie pour le chercher, mais malgré ses recherches elle ne l'avait pas trouvé!

-...j'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes si elles n'auraient pas vu Zephyr, mais personne ne l'a vu. termine-t-elle son récit.

-Grande sœur, as-tu interrogé les passants sur quel stand de la troupe de Saroush aurait pu s'arrêter Zephyr? demande Esmeraldo. Après tout il s'est sûrement arrêté à l'un d'eux, curieux comme il l'est.

S'essuyant les yeux, Esmeralda secoue de la tête, expliquant aux trois hommes qu'elle avait interdit à Zephyr de s'y rendre seul là-bas, mais qu'il est fort possible qu'il y soit allé quand même.

-Partons à sa recherche. propose Quasimodo. À nous quatre on finira par le retrouver! Phebus et Esmeralda aller voir chez ses amis pendant que Esmeraldo et moi iront espionner la troupe de Saroush. Si dans une heure on ne l'a pas retrouvé on se retrouve à la Cour des Miracles, d'accord?

-Ça marche. acquiescent les époux de Châteaupers.

C'est ainsi que Quasimodo et ses amis partent à la recherche de Zephyr, très loin de se douter de la peur du petit garçon…

En effet, Zephyr est terrorisé. Lui qui avait été attiré par le monde du cirque il avait désobéi à sa mère pour se rendre au campement des hommes de Saroush, mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que son idole avait l'idée de dérober la Merveilleuse et encore moins qu'elle ne soit alliée à Frollo, le cauchemar vivant de sa mère! Et que ce même cauchemar affirme avec satisfaction d'avoir rendu aveugle son oncle de sang.

Alors qu'il reculait, horrifié par sa découverte, il n'avait pas vu Madeleine derrière lui, l'agrippant par surprise par le col de sa chemise. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve dans les bras du cracheur de feu avec qui il avait discuté un peu plutôt dans la semaine.

D'une tendresse digne d'un père ce dernier le réconforte du mieux qu'il peut, inquiet au fond de lui des futurs projets de Saroush et de ses complices.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors non le flash-back n'est pas terminé, mais je coupe ce chapitre en deux car je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit trop long afin de me permettre de mieux mettre mes idées en ordre dans ma caboche plus qu'encombrée! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	10. Chapitre 16: Capture (suite et fin)

**Note de l'auteure: Bons** **oir/Bon** **jour tout le monde!** **Comme promis ce** **chapitre se concentre sur comment Phebus, sa femme, son beau-frère et Quasimodo ont réussi à capturer Saroush et récupérer la Merveilleuse!** **j'ai du aller sur Youtube pour trouver le film complet du Bossu de notre Dame 2 pour quelques-uns des dialogues, le reste est issu de mon imagination!** **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 16: Capture (suite et fin)

Flash-back

Alors que Quasimodo et Esmeraldo tentent de trouver des indices en questionnant les artisans, hommes de métier et les Gitans qu'ils croient, mais rien. Personne n'a vu Zephyr.

-Besoin d'aide?

Se retournant, Quasimodo voit s'avancer vers eux une femme vêtu comme un homme. Si ses habits étonnent le sonneur de cloches, c'est l'aura que semble émaner la nouvelle venue qui met Quasimodo mal à l'aise. Encore plus en remarquant un poignard à sa taille.

-He ben...hésite-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami hésite, Esmeraldo tourne la tête vers la voix qui les interpelés.

-Auriez-vous vu un petit garçon blond haut comme trois pommes?

Fronçant des sourcils en voyant le bandage au niveau des yeux de l'adolescent, Dina refoule sa curiosité afin de répondre à la question.

-J'en ai bien vu un se diriger vers le cœur du cirque, mais ce dernier vient de plier bagage.

-Merde! jure fortement Quasimodo.

Entendre Quasimodo jurer de la sorte surprend Esmeraldo, mais il ne s'y attarde pas, gardant son attention tournée vers la femme.

-Savez-vous dans quelle direction ils sont partis? Mon neveu court un grand danger si Saroush est bien responsable de son enlèvement!

À l'entende du nom de l'homme éventuellement responsable d'un tel acte, le visage de la femme se durcit, les poings serrés.

-Saroush? Êtes-vous sûr de vous?

-Cet enfant nous est très cher. reprend la parole Quasimodo. Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît, madame.

Dina n'hésite pas un instant. Adressant un acquiescement de la tête, elle ordonne aux deux hommes de la suivre. En chemin il croise Phebus, Esmeralda et une quarantaine de soldats qui se joignent à eux. Pendant leur course, Esmeraldo est prit d'une vision.

 _ **Qu'il tourne le regard à gauche ou à droite il ne voit que des murs en pierre dégoulinant d'eau. Pourtant il ne sent pas la pierre sous ses pieds. Baissant le regard il voit un sol en bois, en le relevant il voit qu'il est sur un bateau, assis sur une sorte de trône réalisé dans le même matériau que le bateau. Sur son genou gauche repose la tête de Madeleine qu'il caresse affectueusement alors que derrière lui (grâce à un miroir qu'il tient dans son autre main) il voit une cage dans laquelle se trouve deux silhouettes: Une petite et une grande. À côté de la cage se tient quelque chose de grand recouvert par un immense morceau de rideau.**_

-Les sous-sol! s'exclame-t-il. Ils sont dans les sous-sol!

Si Esmeralda et les autres sont surpris par ses propos, ils ne perdent pas de temps à l'interroger, se dirigeant d'un même élan vers l'entrée des sous-sol grâce à laquelle Esmeralda explique qu'il s'agit d'une des nombreuses entrées de la Cour des Miracles.

En chemin, le Capitaine de la garde apprend à sa femme, Quasimodo et son jeune beau-frère le vol de la Merveilleuse.

-Le Père Mathias a pu voir le voleur avant de s'évanouir. termine-t-il. Il est formel: Saroush et Madeleine ont dérobé la Merveilleuse.

-Que comptent-ils faire avec la Merveilleuse? demande, intriguée, Esmeralda.

-La revendre serait chose impensable elle est facilement reconnaissable dans toute la France! approuve Quasimodo.

-Je ne serai pas surprise qu'ils veuillent la couper en morceaux pour mieux la vendre aux plus offrants en dehors de la France. répond la femme habillée comme un garçon.

Tout au long de la course, Esmeraldo guide ses amis à travers le labyrinthe jusqu'à ce que son beau-frère s'exclame durement:

-Saroush! Rends-toi!

Sursautant, Saroush tourne la tête vers la gauche où il voit Phebus, sa femme, le sonneur de cloches et une vingtaine de soldats. Le même nombre de soldat à sa droite s'y trouve.

-Oh, bonjour Capitaine! sourit le nommé en le saluant de la main.

Passant sa torche à sa femme, Phebus attrape le levier et l'enclenche. Le rideau de fer tombe, obligeant l'homme à la barre d'arrêter le bateau. Une fois le bateau à l'arrêt se dirige vers l'avant du bateau provoquant un hoquet de stupeur de la part des soldats, d'Esmeralda et de Quasimodo. Cet homme n'est nul autre que Claude Frollo!

-Bien le bonjour Capitaine de Châteaupers. acquiesce-t-il. Quasimodo.

Livides, Esmeralda et Quasimodo ont la gorge sèche. Le cœur serré devant cette vue d'horreur car ils espéraient malgré tout que Pehbus et Esmeraldo aient tort lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé le retour à la vie de leur pire cauchemar.

-Il suffit! s'exclame de nouveau Phebus. Libère mon fils sur le champ!

Le sourire de Saroush devient calculateur ce qui n'échappe pas au Capitaine de la garde, mais il n'a pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que le saltimbanque détourne la tête en direction de Madeleine, lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

-Ma douce, je crois que nos chers amis souhaitent avoir la preuve sous les yeux que notre petit invité va bien. Peux-tu aller le chercher pour moi?

-Bien sûr, Mamour°! acquiesce cette dernière.

S'éloignant, Madeleine revient très vite avec Zephyr qui, le pauvre, se débat tant et plus que Madeleine est obligé de le passer à Saroush qui l'attrape par le col de sa chemise.

-Zephyr! s'exclament, inquiets, les parents de ce dernier.

En entendant son nom, l'enfant lève la tête vers la voix de ses parents. Le soulagement et la peur luisent dans son regard alors que c'est la peur qui fait trembler sa voix lorsqu'il les appelle.

-Maman! Papa!

Sortant son épée de son fourreau, Phebus reprend la parole, la colère luisant dangereusement dans ses iris claires.

-Tu ne peux plus t'échapper Sarous! Relâche-le, libère mon fils!

-Le libérer? ricane Saroush. Pas question, il est notre laisser-passer vers la liberté.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici S(aroush, alors relâche cet enfant. s'exprime une voix de femme.

Tournant la tête vers la voix, étonné, Saroush pâlit en voyant la femme s'avancer vers une source de lumière.

-Dina l'Ecarlate...murmure-t-il, horrifié, en la reconnaissant.

-Tu l'as entendue Saroush? reprend, mordant, Phebus. Relâche mon fils!

À ces mots, les soldats et Dina sortent leurs armes, mais se reprenant Saroush continue de menacer de jeter Zephyr à l'eau si Phebus ne lui ouvre pas le passage. Serrant avec force son épée et sa torche Phebus est face à un dilemme. S'il n'obéit pas Saroush lâchera son fils dans l'eau alors que l'enfant ne sait pas nager, mais s'il obéit Zephyr leur reviendra à lui et Esmeralda, mais cela sous-entend laisser cette pourriture et ses complices s'enfuir hors du pays de France pour accomplir leurs méfaits.

Dans sa cage le prisonnier de Saroush est scandalisé par le chantage dont les parents du petit Zephyr sont confrontés. s'étant rapprochés suffisamment près des barreaux de sa cage pour ne rien loupé il fulmine contre le saltimbanque.

Comme les autres 'spectateurs' il voit Madeleine sortir de la manche droite de sa robe un poignard qu'elle approche près, BEAUCOUP trop près, de la gorge de l'enfant.

-Dépêchez-vous de nous donner votre réponse Capitaine! Ou sinon votre cher chérubin ne sera plus rien qu'un misérable petit corps sans vie.

Devant les mots de la jeune fille la terreur s'empare de Phebus et Esmeralda alors que l'indécision trouble les soldats sous les ordres du premier. Dina, Esmeraldo et Quasimodo sont scandalisés par le fait que Madeleine n'hésiterait pas à ôter la vie à un si jeune enfant.

Cependant la personne la plus horrifiée est le prisonnier de Saroush. Sa colère et son écœurement lui vont serrer les poings tellement fort que les jointures de ses mains en blanchissement, mais fait incroyable le fer des barreaux fume!

Mais pas que! Les fers à ses poignets et chevilles fument eux aussi, mais l'homme ne s'en rend pas compte. Du moins pas tout de suite, mais lorsque le fer ainsi fumant explose dans ses mains toutes les têtes se tournent dans sa direction.

Hébété, l'homme sort de ce qui fut sa prison des années durant à petits pas. À sa vue Esmeralda et Dina s'exclament en même temps. De soulagement? D'incrédulité? Elles-mêmes l'ignorent.

-Papa?!

-Ruben?!

En entendant ces deux exclamations, le dénommé Ruben tourne la tête vers les deux voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise en reconnaissant les visages des deux femmes ayant précédemment crié.

-Dina! Esme…

-Attention, derrière vous! le coupe Phebus.

Se retournant vivement, Ruben arrête l'attaque en traître que Frollo avait voulue lui porter dans le dos. Ayant stoppé l'attaque à mains nues, Ruben a la surprise de voir la lame du couteau de l'ancien juge chauffer à blanc, mais pas que la lame! Le manche aussi chauffe tant et si bien que Frollo est obligé de le lâcher dans un cri de douleur et d'incompréhension.

Tout va si vite que Phebus, son épouse et son beau-frère ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe, mais l'instant d'après la prénommée Dina et Quasimodo se retrouvent sur l'embarcation, apportant leur aide à Ruben. Dina s'occupe de Madeleine tandis que Quasimodo de Saroush après avoir récupéré Zephyr et l'avoir mis en sécurité.

Dans la bataille Madeleine a trébuché et a tenté de se rattraper en s'agrippant au morceau de tissu, mais ce dernier n'a en rien retenu sa chute, mais le pire est qu'il n'y avait rien! Absolument rien en-dessous!

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard Saroush et ses complices sont emmenés, fers aux poignets, pour être interrogés sous l'œil vigilant de Dina. Phebus et sa famille remontent eux aussi à la surface tout en serrant affectueusement Zephyr contre lui, Quasimodo aide Esmeraldo à marcher pendant que Esmeralda et Dina soutiennent un Ruben aux jambes affaiblies par tant d'années d'être restés assis enfermé dans une cage.

Fin Flash-back

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'aurais voulu développé plus la fin, mais comme vous le savez je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des scènes d'action, mais sachez que le prochain chapitre se déroulera entre Phebus et sa famille car Ruben en a des choses à dire! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°Je n'ai rien contre ce surnom, mes excuses si je vous ai offensé-e-s mes chères lectrices et lecteurs!


	11. Chapter 17: Dina

**Note de l'auteure: Bons** **oir/Bon** **jour tout le monde!** **Voici le 17ème chapitre, je dois dire qu'il m'est venu assez facilement alors que d'habitude je suis souvent bloquée pour l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre, mais celui-ci! J'en suis assez ravie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 17: Dina

Pendant que les assistants de Dina s'occupent de interroge Saroush, Madeleine et Frollo la jeune femme s'est rendue chez le Capitaine de la garde qui l'a invité à entrer, reconnaissant vis-à-vis de la jeune femme.

Guidant Dina vers le salon, cette dernière y voit installé Esmeralda (Zephyr sur les genoux maternels), Ruben, Quasimodo et Esmeraldo, silencieux, une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud en mains, des questions pleins la tête devine-t-elle lorsqu'ils tournent la tête dans sa direction.

Invitant la bourreau à s'asseoir Phebus lui propose une tasse qu'elle refuse poliment, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir gauche du fauteuil de Ruben.

Lorsque la jeune femme qui l'a délivré avec son oncle de cœur des mains de Saroush et des autres, Zephyr qui ose prendre la parole en tournant la tête vers sa mère.

-Dis maman? Pourquoi as-tu appelé 'sieur Ruben « Papa »?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est notre père. répond Esmeraldo. C'est bien ça grande sœur?

Agréablement surprise par la réponse de son petit frère, la femme de Phebus acquiesce avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est ça. acquiesce-t-elle en direction de son fils. Ruben est notre père qui avait voulu retrouver Esmeraldo peu après la mort de notre mère par des soldats anglais.

Une couverture épaisse sur le dos et une troisième tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Ruben ne peut retenir un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ouvrant la bouche pour questionner sa fille, l'ancien prisonnier de Saroush la referme lorsqu'un drôle de bruit sort de ses lèvres.

Étonnées par le bruit émis par Ruben, tout le monde sauf Dina tournent la tête dans sa direction, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que Dina prend les devants.

-Ruben voudrait savoir comment avez-vous fait pour revenir en France. traduit Dina tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Ruben. En prenant en compte que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé lorsque vous avez été enlevé.

Sentant ses joues rougir, Esmeraldo joue avec ses doigts, indécis. Avoir informer Phebus de son don est une chose, mais comment sa sœur, leur père, Dina et Quasimodo prendront cette information?

-Eh ben…

Un silence s'installe, mais personne ne presse l'adolescent de questions. Après cinq minutes d'hésitation Esmeraldo se lance. Une heure plus tard Esmeraldo a la surprise d'être enlacé par des bras puissants, sa tête contre un torse inconnu.

-Excuse-moi, mon fils. murmure-t-il d'une voix émue et rocailleuse. Jamais je n'aurais du écouter Saroush par le passé.

Se blottissant contre le torse de son père, Esmeraldo ne peut retenir ses larmes comme il sent celles de Ruben.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, tu sais? chuchote-t-il. Plus d'une fois mes visions me montraient ta cage, mais je ne comprenais pas.

Devant ce tableau émouvant d'émotions personne ne se montre insensible, même Dina qui essuie discrètement ses yeux.

Les trois heures suivantes permettent à Ruben d'expliquer à Phebus et Quasimodo que sa famille a manifesté des dons étranges, mais qu'il arrivait que certains descendants naissaient sans le moindre don. Que son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère possédait le pouvoir de se rendre invisible, que son grand-père savait manipuler l'eau comme bon lui semblait, que lui tire ses pouvoirs du soleil, lui permettant de faire des tours entant que cracheur de feu, mais qu'il ignorait qu'il pouvait chauffer à blancs le métal.

-Les seules personnes qui savaient et qui jamais n'auraient trahi notre famille étaient les familles de Clopin et la mère de Dina.

Acquiesçant devant l'air étonné des autres (sauf Ruben), Dina explique que sa famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banalement normale, mais pas sa mère. En cherchant très loin dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille de Ruben et la sienne il est possible de trouver un ancêtre commun. La mère de Dina avait la capacité de modeler le métal à sa guise et une vue exceptionnelle, lui permettant de voir à plus de dix kilomètres de sa position.

-Aucun de mes frères et moi-même n'avons hérité d'un quelconque pouvoir, mais cela n'a pas empêché mon père de rester fidèle à son épouse bien qu'il avait peur de ses dons. Heureusement qu'il était athée d'ailleurs!

-Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi votre père vous a formé à prendre sa suite et non l'un de vos frères. fronce des sourcils Quasimodo puis incertain rajoute. Enfin...je crois?

-Vous avez raison. sourit tristement Dina. Le métier de bourreau se transmet de père en fils, mais le malheur a frappé ma famille alors que je n'avais que 6 ans.

S'étant rassis, Ruben prend la main gauche de Dina dans sa main droite, lui transmettant silencieusement le courage de poursuivre. Tournant la tête vers le grand-père de Zephyr Dina lui adresse un léger sourire tremblant, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

-Alors que mon père était au travail et moi-même chez une voisine pour apprendre à devenir une bonne épouse ma mère et mes frères ont attrapé la peste noire. Ils sont morts vingt jours plus tard pour ma mère et mon frère aîné, mais seulement quatre pour mon petit frère qui n'avait que 3 ans. Tous trois de la peste bubonique. c'est à partir de ce jour-là que mon père a prit la décision inhabituelle de me former. Après tout j'étais la seule de ses enfants qui n'avait pas peur de lui rendre visite, il m'a apprit à surmonter mon horreur de la vue du sang et pour ça je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante.

Empêchant un sanglot de remonter, Dina essuie ses yeux tout en précisant qu'elle a terminé.

-Elle est trop triste votre histoire. murmure Zephyr. Heureusement que vous avez rencontré Grand-père!

Durant le monologue de Dina Zephyr est descendue des genoux de sa mère pour aller se blottir contre son grand-père, sa main gauche se posant sur celles des deux amis.

-Tu as raison, petit. sourit-elle. J'ai rencontré Ruben un soir de pluies où j'avais voulu rejoindre mon fiancé dans la mort. J'avais 20 ans.

-Je l'ai empêché de mettre fin à ses jours, lui précisant que son fiancé n'aurait pas été ravi de la savoir morte deux ans après lui. Bien que j'ignorais qui était son fiancé à l'époque. s'explique Ruben.

-Il s'agissait de Gringoire*, un poète. sourit douloureusement la jeune femme habillé comme un homme.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le prochain chapitre parlera de la Merveilleuse, mais le hic est que j'ai du mal à imaginer où Saroush aurait pu la 'téléporter'...Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*À la base j'avais eu l'idée de faire un frère à Clopin, mais ça aurait été étrange que Clopin ne reconnaisse pas Dina des années plus tard! Et puis ça permet de faire un clin d'œil au roman et à la comédie musicale de 1991!


End file.
